


Winter Yule

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, yule celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin are finally celebrating their first Winter Yule together in Bag End.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Winter Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saercura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saercura/gifts).



> This is part of Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020 gift exchange!

Bilbo hummed his favorite carol as he made his way down the hall to the living room. Bag End was festooned with boughs of evergreen and holly, the bright red berries peaking out, a pop of color that made him smile. What he was really looking forward to was celebrating their first Winter Yule together. This was the first year that Thorin was able to leave Erebor without the worry of rebuilding and ruling. Five years of grueling toil, sweat, tears, and more then a few disputes between humans, elves, and dwarves; finally Erebor was at the point were the mountain kingdom was running smoothly. _FINALLY_ Thorin could take some time to come visit Bilbo. A long distance courtship was not always the easiest to bear. Messages via ravens and the two times they had met in Rivendell was hardly enough for either of them. When Bilbo read that Thorin was going to be coming to spend the Winter Yule AND stay till the New Year, Bilbo immediately began decking out Bag End to welcome him! Bilbo was going to make sure it was a Yule celebration that they would remember for years to come.

Thorin had arrived with a half dozen crates, which he wouldn’t let Bilbo even sneak a peek at! Bilbo was dying to see what was in them. The group of Dwarves that had come with had made quick work of getting all the crates stored and with a hearty wish for a Merry Yule, they disappeared. Bilbo had been relieved that he wouldn’t have to host them, not that he couldn’t, just he wanted to be able to spend the holiday with Thorin ALONE. And preferable naked. 

Which was his current state. Well, almost naked. He was wearing his dressing gown and nothing else except a silky green ribbon nicely wrapping his cock with jaunty bow nestled against his curly pubes. A gift Thorin was sure to enjoy. Bilbo knew he was going too! 

Bilbo took a moment to watch Thorin in the living room. Thorin stood before the Yule tree, admiring it. The crates Thorin had brought were filled with treats and gifts for Bilbo but also decorations for the tree. Clever creations of silver and gold babbles sparkled and glittered on the tree. Garlands of jewels draped over the branches twinkling in ruby, emerald, and white diamond, all strung with mithril. The treasure on the tree was enough to lure a dragon. Which it happened to have. The small golden dragon was curled around the trunk of the tree near the top, eye glinting red in the candle light. Bilbo was rather shocked that Thorin had made it along with the black onyx spider sitting in a web of pearls. 

“They are part of our story, our history. I will not make the mistake of pretending that we didn’t face dangers to get what we have.” Thorin said. 

“Where are the goblins? Or the barrel’s? What about Bard’s Black Arrow or King Thranduil’s great elk?” Bilbo teased. 

“Well, some things I choose to forget!” Thorin shrugged then grinned as he pulled out a barrel with a Bilbo on it, carved out of oak. Bilbo laughed in delight. The one of Thorin on a battle ram, also carved out of wood was front and center. Bilbo especially loved the Black Butterfly that crowned the tree. It looked so real, he expected it to take wing. 

They had decorated the tree for hours, each special ornament causing them to reminisce about the journey. Then in the glow of the tree and fireplace, they had slowly undressed and decorated each other in sweat, saliva and semen. 

Now it was Yule morning and there were presents to unwrap and treats to be enjoyed. Bilbo especially wanted Thorin to unwrap his package! Bilbo moved quietly into the living room and slipped his arms around Thorin, smiling when Thorin yelp in surprise. Bilbo nuzzled Thorin’s back with his nose.

“Merry Yule!” Bilbo laughed. Thorin twisted around to wrap his arms around Bilbo.

“Merry Yule to you, Master Burglar!” Thorin chuckled and kissed Bilbo softly. “You are too damned sneaky when you want to be.” 

Bilbo grinned. “We hobbit can be very quite or _very_ vocal…just depends on the situation…” Bilbo waggled his eyebrows at Thorin.

“Hobbits and their voracious appetites.” 

“What can I say, I have gone without eating anything for hours!” Bilbo pouted. Thorin shook his head.

“Greedy Hobbit.”

“Stubborn Dwarf.” 

They both laughed before kissing. Thorin pulled away with a deep inhale. “By Mahal…” Thorin panted, “You will be the death of me! Come, there are presents awaiting us.” Thorin reluctantly stepped back. 

“Fine if you would rather open presents then ravage your intended…” Bilbo stuck out his lip, tempting Thorin to bite it.

“Wicked Hobbit!” Thorin growled in warning. Bilbo batted his eyes at him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Alright, alright, sit down and I will bring you a present since you are eager as a dwarrow.” Bilbo snickered. Thorin snorted but smiled at him. Winter Yule was a time to embrace the joy of giving and receive gifts. How could he not get a little childlike in the process.

Bilbo rummaged under the tree and brought out a medium sized present. He plunked it down on Thorin’s lap. “Go on, open it and then you can give me mine.” Bilbo instructed.

Thorin liked that, normally with all of his kin they tore open gifts at once, often missing the look of joy or disappointment at what they got (socks, no matter how warm and toasty, always received a less than thrilled response). Thorin tore open the package and held up a long velvet vest of deep blue with silver knot work around the edges. It embraced both Hobbit and Dwarven styles. Thorin loved it. He would look like very proper Hobbit in it. 

“It is beautiful, thank you Bilbo.” Thorin beamed. “Your turn!” Thorin jumped up and poked around looking for the gift he wanted to give. Thorin returned to the couch with a small gift. When Bilbo took it, the weight of it surprised him. Thorin grinned as Bilbo quickly unwrapped it.

It was an acorn, except larger than a real one and made of metal with an overlay of liquid glass of browns and greens. It was exquisite. He smiled at Thorin, a bit baffled by it. He understood the reference of the acorn, just not sure what or where he would put it. “Lovely…just lovely” Bilbo finally said giving Thorin a big smile. Bilbo laid it on the side table and started to get up to get Thorin another present.

“Oh shit, I should have given you the other gifts that goes with it!” Thorin exclaimed pushing Bilbo down as he jumping up to search under the tree. With a triumphant yes, two other gifts were plunked into Bilbo’s lap. “I should have just wrapped them all together, would have made more sense I think.” 

Bilbo started with the thinnest box, revealing a elegant calligraphy pen. The nib was mithril with the barrel carved out of cherry wood with whorls of leaves and flowers in sapphires and moonstones. “Oh Thorin…” Bilbo gasped. Thorin motioned for him to keep unwrapping. Bilbo put the pen next to the acorn and opened the next. A leather bound journal of pristine vellum, the cover had an oak tree with the words “Let words take root and grow” engraved on it. Bilbo hugged it to his chest. “And the acorn?” He was still not sure what it was supposed to do.

“It’s an inkwell.” Thorin laughed. He picked it up and pointed out the hinges, hidden behind the leaf. Thorin pushed down on the acorn’s stem and the cap popped open and sure enough, the inside was empty, ready to be filled. Thorin snapped it shut and Bilbo gave it a try, delighted when it popped open with just a gentle touch. “I didn’t give you ink as I figured you would have some here.” Bilbo nodded and then flung his arms around Thorin’s neck to pepper his face with kisses.

“I love it! But I think I would have still be clueless about the acorn without you showing me!” Bilbo admitted. “I was thinking it was a paper weight!” 

“I guess it could still be used as one if you like.”

“No…it is much better as intended- a well of possibilities!” Bilbo pronounced in a lofty manner. He glanced at Thorin before they both started to laugh. “Ok, ok, a little pompous.”

“A little?” Thorin snorted and Bilbo threw the wrapping at him, sticking his tongue out before grabbing another gift for Thorin.

They spent a pleasant hour unwrapping gifts from each other, from friends in Erebor, and much to Bilbo’s delight from New Dale and Mirkwood. Bilbo held up the fine carafe for wine that King Thranduil had sent him, which would soon be filled with the wine that Lord Bard had sent. Thorin’s face was sour as he looked at the wine glasses that had also come from Thranduil. Bilbo hid the smile watching Thorin inspecting them. 

“I am surprised these even made it here.” Bilbo teased. Thorin grunted and put them down.

“Well, we were traveling on the Old Forest road and it unfortunately passes by that elf’s lair.” Thorin muttered. 

“It is not a lair and you know it!” Bilbo chided. “What amazes me is that you deign to accept something from Thranduil.” Thorin glanced away with a guilty look.

“Actually it was Bard who gave us the items, he and his family are staying for the winter.”

“So the rumors are true! He and Thranduil are lovers!” Bilbo gasped and clapped his hands in delight. He had thought he had detected an attraction between the two when he had gone into the elf kings tent all those years ago.

“Apparently.” Thorin grumbled. “I always took Bard as an intelligent man but there is no accounting for some peoples taste in mates.”

Bilbo smacked his arm. “I for one am pleased. Bard is just what Thranduil needs, someone to challenge him.”

“If you say so.” Thorin huffed. “Anyways, Bard wished us a very happy Winter Yule and invited us to visit New Dale anytime.”

“Oh that is lovely, we will have to do that!” Bilbo beamed. 

“As long as the elf isn’t there!” 

Bilbo exhaled in exasperation. Thorin was a wonderful lover but he could hold onto a grudge like it was the Arkenstone! Time to get Thorin back into a better mood and what better way then for him to unwrap him!

Thorin seemed on the same page, somewhat. “I think all the gifts are done, how about some breakfast…”

“I think there is ONE more gift for you.” Bilbo said as he stood up.

Thorin peered under the tree and shook his head. “No, nothing under the tree….” His words dying, eyes widening as he took in Bilbo standing there, robe open and cock wrapped in ribbon. Thorin gulped. 

Bilbo bit his bottom lip and wiggled his hips, causing his cock to sway back and forth. “Think this gift is one you can handle?” Thorin licked his lips in anticipation. For all his short stature, Bilbo was VERY well endowed. The first time Thorin had seen Bilbo’s cock, he had feared for both of his holes. And the Hobbit was not shy about using it to both their satisfaction. 

Thorin scrambled to get his hands on his mate. Bilbo tsked him as he reached to untie the ribbon. “Uh, uh…naughty dwarves need to use their teeth to unwrap this gift!” Thorin moaned. He loved how dominate Bilbo was when it came to sex. Thorin quickly ran his nose down the thick shaft, nuzzling under the heavy sack to find the end of the ribbon. Bilbo ran his fingers thru Thorin’s hair, gazing down as Thorin found the tail of ribbon and tugged it. Bilbo shivered as the silk slide off his cock. The bow was all that was left and Thorin nudged and nuzzled trying to find the end for it, giving a frustrated whine when he couldn’t find it. 

“I guess it will just have to stay.” Bilbo chuckled. “It will look so lovely against that hairy ass when I’m buried in you.” 

Thorin groaned. He couldn’t wait for Bilbo to do just that but first things first, he needed to suck that cock till he had Bilbo spilling down his throat. They had all day to indulge in naughty and wonderful ways, after all that WAS what you did on Winter Yule!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
